Intertwine Doesn't Mean Together
by Cielo-negro
Summary: 1827, It all started with interest that just grew to be so much more over the years that was realized a little too late.


Hibari was intrigued by the mere existence of Sawada Tsunayoshi. That boy could be an herbivore one moment and a carnivore. Anyone would inquire as to what happened to him when he saw how ferocious he looked among the flames that enveloped him. Fire has always been captivating for the skylark, it was incredibly destructing. However, he has never seen the fire be so powerful like it did when it surrounded Sawada. All in all, he was amazed by the abilities of the 'herbivore' and wanted to pry them open.

Honest curiosity towards someone can lead towards 'affection'- the feeling that was supposedly of an herbivore. It was to become the one of the carnivore as well; he was still human no matter what.

As time passed, the feeling of 'affection' grew in the lonely Cloud as did the loved Sky's power. The Vongola Decimo was like a snake that was shedding off his old scales of an herbivore for the ones of a carnivore. The Lark was no longer intrigued, he was falling into the pit of love. Alas, he didn't love the sky yet- it hasn't grown enough with time. After all, one just doesn't fall in love in a blink of the eye.

But when it would turn into that, he had one question- _"How does one show their love?"_

_~*~_

The Don-to-be always knew his growing feelings for the Cloud. He couldn't accept them because he loved Kyoko. Loved. It took him a while to realize it. It was in past tense.

When he finally accepted it or decided to not deny it, Tsuna noticed that maybe that guardian was his chance of happiness. He observed others to see how they showed their love. All the ways he saw weren't something that sat well with him. He didn't have the courage. He'll just have to find another way.

~*~

Years passed, Tsuna officially became the Tenth and now Hibari's affection turned into love. That day, there was a wedding. The wedding of his beloved with someone whom he loved. Someone that wasn't him and it crushed him. But Hibari wasn't week. He would never drown his sorrows in alcohol or other things like that. He didn't need help, be it from others or from substances.

He still couldn't help but feel sad.

~*~

Today was supposed to be the Tenth happiest day. It was his wedding, his day of bliss and union with the 'one'. Yet it wasn't. The 'one' wasn't present at his wedding, he didn't like crowding, and the one besides him on the altar was no other than Kyoko. His first crush whose feelings have left oh-so long ago.

He was now officially the Vongola Decimo. If he couldn't find all that he wanted before, he wouldn't have access to it now; he no longer had the right to the human act known as selfishness. He needed to think of the _famiglia_ and have an heir to assure the future. This marriage was nothing more than for procreation. No love was in it so he had to fake and it pained him to have to act like people do with the one they love. It wasn't his way of showing love- he kept that for the Cloud.

~*~

Another joyous day. The Eleventh was born. A child who came from the man he loved. The skylark was bitter, his strength was leaving him. They say that love gives you strength but when it isn't returned it just destroys you slowly from the inside.

The lark's wings were starting to break.

~*~

His child was born. He wondered how it would feel in a marriage made only for benefit and no love. The child would break if it were to know. Another person to who lie to, one more to the millions. He was getting tired of this but he had no choice. What would the others say if they knew?

He continued to show his affection to the one his heart truly belonged to. However, they were unnoticed or ignored, a brush of shoulders, he was forgotten. He tries hard at night not to cry and he was suddenly glad that his work parted him from his family for so long. He still hated his work.

~*~

Hibari Kyouya was walking down the halls of the Vongola mansion, heading towards Sawda Tsunayoshi's office. He opened the door to find the person that he was looking for among bottles of alcohol. He closed and locked the door to allow them privacy to speak of the mission that he just returned from.

The Tenth stirred amidst the bottles and looked up to the Clouds from his chair. The Cloud's and the Sky's eyes met and everything made sense- a little too late. The Lark realized just too late that the object of his admirations has been all along showering him with affection in his own way. He asked himself why he never noticed and the answer was just too simple. They were just too lost and blind.

He realized now… people have different ways to show their affection, Sawada and he were no exceptions.

_"Nee, Hibari-san… when they say that time heals everything… they were __**lying, **__weren't they…?"_ Tears fell from both pair of eyes, one refreshing the marks of sadness on his face while the other finally breaking under the force of it all.

Love can be the greatest and happiest thing while it can be the saddest.

I probably shouldn't be writing something the day right before a French exam but oh well. Did you enjoy my bad writing skillz?


End file.
